In a typical payment card transaction, a consumer provides an account number to a merchant to process a payment from the consumer for a transaction, and the merchant processes the payment transaction through the merchant's bank and/or payment processor (“acquirer”), which requests payment from the consumer's financial institution (“issuer”) through a payment processing network (e.g., a credit card network). The request initiated by the merchant for payment from the consumer is a pull-based payment model. The pull-based payment model generally involves significant transaction fees paid to various entities, such as the acquirer, the issuer, and the payment processing network. Moreover, the merchant is generally liable for chargebacks when the consumer's card is used fraudulently. Further, the consumer account information can be subject to theft under this model, as the consumer is providing the consumer's account information to third parties (i.e., parties other than the consumer's financial institution). A request initiated by the consumer, instead of the merchant, to send payment from the consumer's account to the merchant's account is a push-based payment model. The push-based payment model is often used for recurrent bill-pay transactions, but is generally not used for in-store transactions with merchants.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled together, but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. “Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include electrical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
As defined herein, two or more elements are “integral” if they are comprised of the same piece of material. As defined herein, two or more elements are “non-integral” if each is comprised of a different piece of material.
As defined herein, “approximately” can, in some embodiments, mean within plus or minus ten percent of the stated value. In other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus five percent of the stated value. In further embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus three percent of the stated value. In yet other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus one percent of the stated value.
As defined herein, “real-time” can, in some embodiments, be defined with respect to operations carried out as soon as practically possible upon occurrence of a triggering event. A triggering event can include receipt of data necessary to execute a task or to otherwise process information. Because of delays inherent in transmission and/or in computing speeds, the term “real time” encompasses operations that occur in “near” real time or somewhat delayed from a triggering event. In a number of embodiments, “real time” can mean real time less a time delay for processing (e.g., determining) and/or transmitting data. The particular time delay can vary depending on the type and/or amount of the data, the processing speeds of the hardware, the transmission capability of the communication hardware, the transmission distance, etc. However, in many embodiments, the time delay can be less than approximately one second, five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds, one minute, or five minutes.
Description of Examples of Embodiments
Various embodiments include a system including one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules and perform certain acts. The acts can include receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device of a consumer, a first request to pay a merchant for a payment amount from a first account of the consumer maintained by the first financial institution. The first request can include first information including a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and the payment amount. The first information can be sent to the first financial institution from a mobile application running on a mobile device used by the consumer at a store of the merchant to pay for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The merchant identifier can be associated with the merchant. The mobile application can be associated with the first account. The acts also can include determining, at the first financial institution, second information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system. The first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The acts additionally can include authorizing, at the first financial institution, a payment from the first account to the second account. The acts further can include sending, from the first financial institution to the first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. The payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer. The payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount.
A number of embodiments include a method being implemented via one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules. The method can include receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device of a consumer, a first request to pay a merchant for a payment amount from a first account of the consumer maintained by the first financial institution. The first request can include first information including a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and the payment amount. The first information can be sent to the first financial institution from a mobile application running on a mobile device used by the consumer at a store of the merchant to pay for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The merchant identifier can be associated with the merchant. The mobile application can be associated with the first account. The method also can include determining, at the first financial institution, second information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system. The first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The method additionally can include authorizing, at the first financial institution, a payment from the first account to the second account. The method further can include sending, from the first financial institution to the first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. The payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer. The payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount.
Additional embodiments include a system including one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules and perform certain acts. The acts can include receiving, at a first system from a first entity, a request including a merchant identifier. The merchant identifier can be associated with a merchant. The first system can be in data communication with a first financial institution and a second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first financial institution can maintain a first account of a consumer. The first system can be in data communication with a merchant account database. The acts also can include determining, at the first system, using the merchant account database, first information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution. The account identifier can be associated with the merchant identifier in the merchant account database. The acts additionally can include sending the first information from the first system to the first financial institution. The acts further can include receiving, at the first system from the first financial institution, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The consumer can use a mobile device at a store of the merchant to pay for the one or more items. The mobile device can run a mobile application associated with the first account. The payment information can include a transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount. The acts additionally can include sending, from the first system to the second financial institution, the payment information such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
Further embodiments include a method being implemented via one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules. The method can include receiving, at a first system from a first entity, a request including a merchant identifier. The merchant identifier can be associated with a merchant. The first system can be in data communication with a first financial institution and a second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first financial institution can maintain a first account of a consumer. The first system can be in data communication with a merchant account database. The method also can include determining, at the first system, using the merchant account database, first information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution. The account identifier can be associated with the merchant identifier in the merchant account database. The method additionally can include sending the first information from the first system to the first financial institution. The method further can include receiving, at the first system from the first financial institution, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The consumer can use a mobile device at a store of the merchant to pay for the one or more items. The mobile device can run a mobile application associated with the first account. The payment information can include a transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount. The method additionally can include sending, from the first system to the second financial institution, the payment information such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
Additional embodiments include a method being implemented via one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules. The method can include performing, at a mobile device, a preliminary identity authentication of a consumer using the mobile device. The method also can include receiving at the mobile device first information from a point-of-sale terminal. The first information can include a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and a payment amount. The merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to the point-of-sale terminal at a store of a merchant. The mobile device can run a mobile application that is associated with a first account of the consumer using the mobile device. The first account of the consumer cam ne maintained by a first financial institution. The method further can include sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a first request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer. The first request can include the first information, such that the first financial institution, upon receiving the first request, determines second information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system, and such that the first financial institution sends to the first system payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. The payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, can notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer. The first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount. The payment information further can include one of: (a) a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account, or (b) an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account.
The method additionally can include, after sending the first request to pay the merchant and before the payment information is sent to the first system from the first financial institution: receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution, an additional authentication request to perform an additional identity authentication of the consumer using the mobile device; performing, at the mobile device, the additional identity authentication of the consumer using the mobile device; and sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a response to the additional authentication request.
Performing the additional identity authentication of the consumer can include performing the additional authentication of the consumer based at least in part on at least one of: determining biometrics of the consumer using the mobile device; or requesting the consumer to enter additional information in the mobile device.
The method further can include prior to sending the first request to pay the merchant: sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a preliminary request for account information; and receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution. The account information can include an account balance and an account status of the first account.
Further embodiments include a method being implemented via one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules. The method can include determining, at a point-of-sale terminal at a store of a merchant, a payment amount for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by a consumer. The method also can include sending first information from the point-of-sale terminal to a mobile device used by the consumer. The first information can include a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and the payment amount. The merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to the point-of-sale terminal at the store of the merchant. The mobile device can run a mobile application that is associated with a first account of the consumer using the mobile device. The first account of the consumer can be maintained by a first financial institution. The mobile device, upon receiving the first information, can send a first request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account. The first request can include the first information, such that the first financial institution, upon receiving the first request, determines second information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system, and such that the first financial institution sends to the first system payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. The payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution. The first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount. The payment information further can include one of: (a) a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account, or (b) an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account. The method further can include receiving, at the point-of-sale terminal from the second financial institution, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
Sending the first information from the point-of-sale terminal to the mobile device can include sending the first information from the point-of-sale terminal to the mobile device using a proximity-based wireless data communication protocol.
The method additionally can include receiving, at the point-of-sale terminal from the mobile device, information about the consumer.
Still further embodiments include a method being implemented via one or more processing modules and one or more non-transitory memory storage modules storing computing instructions configured to run on the one or more processing modules. The method can include receiving, at a second financial institution from a first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in a second account of a merchant maintained by the second financial institution from a first account of a consumer maintained by a first financial institution to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The payment information can be sent from the first financial institution to the first system and routed through the first system to the second financial institution. The first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. The consumer can use a mobile device at a store of the merchant to pay for the one or more items. The mobile device can run a mobile application associated with the first account. The payment information can include a transaction identifier, an account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount. The first financial institution can determine the account identifier of the second account based on a merchant identifier and based on third information obtained from the first system. The merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to a point-of-sale terminal at the store of a merchant. The mobile device can send a request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account. The request can include first information including the merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and the payment amount. The payment information further can include one of: (a) a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account, or (b) an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account. The acts also can include sending, from the second financial institution to the point-of-sale terminal, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
The method also can include, before sending the notification, crediting the second account with the payment amount.
Sending the notification to satisfy the expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer can include notifying the merchant that funds for the payment amount are immediately available in the second account.
Turning to the drawings, FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a system 100 that can be employed for a secure real-time payment transaction network, according to an embodiment. System 100 is merely exemplary and embodiments of the system are not limited to the embodiments presented herein. The system can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, certain elements or modules of system 100 can perform various procedures, processes, and/or activities. In other embodiments, the procedures, processes, and/or activities can be performed by other suitable elements or modules of system 100.
In some embodiments, system 100 can include one or more point-of-sale terminals, such as point-of-sale terminal 110; one or more mobile devices, such as mobile device 120; two or more financial institutions, such as financial institutions 130 and 150; and/or a transaction system 140. In other embodiments, system 100 also can include a wallet provider 160. In a number of embodiments, each of the point of sale terminals, the one or more mobile devices, the two or more financial institution, and the transaction system can be or include a computer system, such as computer system 700, as shown in FIG. 7 and described below, and can be a single computer, a single server, or a cluster or collection of computers or servers, or a cloud of computers or servers. In many embodiments, various components (e.g., 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160) of system 100 can be in data communication with various other components (e.g., 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160) of system 100, such as through one or more networks. The networks can be the Internet and/or other suitable data communication networks.
In various embodiments, point-of-sale terminal 110 can be located within a store of a merchant, such as merchant 115. In several embodiments, the store can be a place of business, which can offer and/or sell items, such as products and/or services. In a number of embodiments, point-of-sale terminal 110 can be used to checkout a consumer 125 using mobile device 120 for one or more items to be purchased by consumer 125. In many embodiments, point-of-sale terminal 110 can include one or more modules, such as checkout module 111, communication modules 112, payment module 113, consumer information module 114, and/or other suitable modules, as described below in further detail. For example, in various embodiments, checkout module 111 can be used to determine the payment amount, communication module 112 can communicate with other components of system 100, payment module 113 can determine whether consumer 125 has satisfactorily paid for the one or more items to be purchased, and/or consumer information module 114 can store information regarding consumer 125.
In a number of embodiments, mobile device 120 can be used by consumer 125 to initiate a payment to merchant 115 for the one or more items to be purchased. In various embodiments, mobile device 120 can run a mobile application 123, such as a mobile wallet, which can be employed to facilitate paying merchant 115. In a number of embodiments, mobile device 120 and/or mobile application 123 can include one or more modules, such as authentication module 121, account module 122, communication module 124, and/or other suitable modules, as described below in further detail. For example, in various embodiments, authentication module 121 can verify the identity of consumer 125, account module 122 can provide information regarding a consumer account of consumer 125, and/or communication module 124 can communicate with other components of system 100.
In several embodiments, when consumer 125 using mobile device 120 is at point-of-sale terminal 110 to checkout, point-of-sale terminal 110 can determine the payment amount for the one or more items, and can communicate information to mobile device 120, such as the payment amount, a merchant identifier, and/or a transaction identifier. In some embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely identify point-of-sale terminal 110. For example, each point-of-sale terminal can have a unique merchant identifier. In a number of embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely identify the merchant (e.g., merchant 115). For example, each merchant (e.g., merchant 115) can have a unique merchant identifier. In some embodiments, the merchant identifier can be a token that can be associated with merchant 115 and/or point of sale terminal 110. In many embodiments, when merchant 115 sets up, configures, and/or reconfigures, point-of-sale terminal 110, the merchant identifier can be created and/or assigned to point-of-sale terminal 110. In the same or different embodiments, one part of the merchant identifier can uniquely identify merchant 115, and another part of the merchant identifier can uniquely identify point-of-sale terminal 110, such that the part of the merchant identifier that uniquely identifies merchant 115 is the same for all point-of-sale terminals owned or used by merchant 115.
In various embodiments, mobile device 120 and point-of-sale terminal 110 can communicate with each other (either one-way or two-way) using a wireless data communication protocol. In some examples, the communication protocol can allow for one-way or two-way communication. For example, the wireless data communication protocol can be a proximity-based wireless data communication protocol, such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), iBeacon, etc. In other embodiments, mobile device 120 and/or point-of-sale terminal 110 can communicate with each other using another suitable form of communication. For example, in some embodiments, point-of-sale terminal 110 can provide a barcode (such as a QR code), which can be scanned using a camera of mobile device 120, and/or mobile device 120 can provide a barcode (such as a QR code), which can be scanned using an optical scanner of point-of-sale terminal 110. In a number of embodiments, communication module 112 can provide communication functionality for point-of-sale terminal 110, and/or communication module 124 can provide communication functionality for mobile device 120.
In several embodiments, transaction system 140 can be in data communication with financial institutions, such as financial institution 130 and/or financial institution 150, and can provide for interaction, facilitate communications, and/or facilitate transactions between the financial institutions, such as financial institutions 130 and 150. In a number of embodiments, transaction system 140 can include one or more modules, such as a communication module 143, an account module 144, a transaction module 145, and/or other suitable modules. In some embodiments, communication module can be used to provide communications with the financial institutions (e.g., 130, 150). In many embodiments, transaction system 140 can include a merchant account database 141 and/or a transaction database 142, as described below in further detail. In some embodiments, account module 144 can interface with merchant account database 141, and/or transaction module 145 can interface with transaction database 142.
In a number of embodiments, the financial institutions (e.g., 130, 150) can be depository financial institutions, such as savings banks, credit unions, savings and loan associations, card issuing financial institutions, or other forms of financial institutions. In a number of embodiments, financial institution 130 can be include a consumer account 131 associated with consumer 125. In various embodiments, consumer account 131 can be a deposit account, such as a checking account or savings account, or a lending account, such as a charge account or credit account. In some embodiments, financial institution 130 can include one or more modules, such as communication module 132, authorization module 133, account module 134, and/or other suitable modules, as described below in further detail. For example, in some embodiments, account module 134 can interface with consumer account 134 to provide information regarding the status of consumer account 131, and/or can store and/or determine information regarding other accounts. In a number of embodiments, communication module 132 can communicate with other components of system 100. In various embodiments, authorization module 133 can authorize payments from consumer account 131.
In a number of embodiments, financial institution 150 can be include a merchant account 151 associated with merchant 115. In various embodiments, merchant account 115 can be a deposit account, such as a merchant account. In some embodiments, financial institution 135 can include one or more modules, such as communication module 152, account module 153, and/or other suitable modules, as described below in further detail. For example, in some embodiments, account module 153 can interface with merchant account 151 to provide information regarding the status of merchant account 151, and/or can store and determine information regarding other accounts. In a number of embodiments, communication module 152 can communicate with other components of system 100.
In several embodiments, merchant account database 141 of transaction system 140 can store information regarding merchants (e.g., merchant 115) and merchant accounts. For example, in a number of embodiments, merchant account database 141 can store a mapping between merchant identifiers and merchant accounts. For example, a certain merchant identifier can be associated with merchant 115 and merchant account 151 of merchant 115 maintained by financial institution 150. When provided with the merchant identifier, account module 144 and merchant account database 141 can be used by transaction system 140 to determine an account identifier (e.g., an account number) of merchant account 151, the name of merchant 115, a location of merchant 115, a location of point-of-sale terminal 110, and/or other information regarding merchant 115 and/or the merchant account. For example, in some embodiments, transaction system 140 can provide risk information (e.g., a risk score) regarding merchant 115 and/or merchant account 151. As an example, a merchant can have three point-of-sale terminals, such as point-of-sale terminal 110, each with a unique identifier, which can each be associated with a single account of merchant 115, specifically, merchant account 151.
In many embodiments, system 100 can provide a transaction network for secure real-time payments. In several embodiments, mobile application 123 of mobile device 120 can be used by consumer 125 to push a payment from consumer account 131 to merchant account 151 to satisfy an expectation of payment while consumer 125 is waiting at point-of-sale terminal 110. In a number of embodiments, mobile application 123 can be associated with and/or configured to be associated with financial institution 130 and/or consumer account 131. For example, account module 122 can associate mobile application 123 with consumer account 131 at financial institution 130. In some embodiments, mobile application 123 can be provided by financial institution 130 as a mobile application for use on mobile device 120. In other embodiments, mobile application 123 can be associated with multiple different financial institutions and accounts of consumer 125 at those financial institutions. In some embodiments, mobile device 120 can be in data communication with financial institution 130 directly through a network, such as the Internet, or indirectly through one or more other systems, such as mobile wallet provider 160. In some embodiments, mobile device 120 can communicate with transaction system 140 directly through a network or through mobile wallet provider 160. In other embodiments, mobile device 120 cannot communicate with transaction system 140.
In several embodiments, mobile application 123 can provide information to consumer 125 regarding the status of consumer account 131 and availability of funds in consumer account 131. For example, account module 122 of mobile device 120 can obtain information from account module 134 of financial institution 130 regarding consumer account 131 and provide that information to consumer 125. For example, if consumer account has an available balance and/or available credit of $500, mobile application 123 can communicate the available funds for consumer account 131 to consumer 125, which can allow consumer 125 to know the available funds for spending before shopping for items and/or before attempting to purchase items. In a number of embodiments, account module 134 can provide account module 122 with various other information, such as the current status of account 131, such as whether consumer account 131 is open and in good status (or closed), whether consumer account 131 has had recent not sufficient funds (NSF) activity, whether consumer account 131 has a stop payment order, and/or a buying power index of consumer 125 at least partially based on information about consumer account 131.
In some embodiments, mobile application 123 can be used on mobile device 120 at point-of-sale terminal 110 to conduct a transaction. In several embodiments, mobile device 120 can receive the merchant identifier and other transaction information from point-of-sale terminal 110 of merchant 115. The merchant identifier can be associated with merchant account 151 of merchant 115. By receiving the merchant identifier, mobile application 123 can initiate a push payment from consumer account 131 at financial institution 130 to merchant account 151 at financial institution 150 to complete the transaction in real-time before the consumer leaves the store of merchant 115.
In various embodiments, authentication module 121 can verify the identity of consumer 125. For example, authentication module 121 can verify the identity of consumer 125 using a personal identification number (PIN), a password, one or more fingerprints, voice recognition, other biometrics (e.g., mobile phone bio-measurements), and/or other suitable authentication methods, to ensure that consumer 125 is authorized to associate mobile application 123 with consumer account 131 and/or make payments using mobile application 123.
In a number of embodiments, when mobile application 123 is used to conduct a transaction, mobile device 120 can be put in the proximity of point-of-sale terminal 110 to allow communication module 124 to receive information from point-of-sale terminal 110, such as the payment amount, the merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and/or other information, such as the merchant name, the date and time, the one or more items to be purchased, etc. In some embodiments, mobile application 123 can be configured to allow one-click checkout, which can be enabled by selecting a button on mobile application 123 or by placing mobile device 120 in the proximity of a data transmitter on point-of-sale terminal 110. In some embodiments, mobile application 123 can be configured to scan items and conduct transactions in real-time as items are taken from the shelf and scanned by mobile device 120 or placed within a “smart” shopping cart, such that checkout can take place in an aisle of the store, rather than at point-of-sale terminal 110. In other embodiments, checkout can take place automatically when consumer 125 exits the store of merchant 115. In a number of embodiments, mobile application 123 can receive the merchant identifier upon entering the store of merchant 115 or from a shopping cart having data transmitted in the store of merchant 115.
In some embodiments, the mobile application 123 can send information from mobile device 120 to point-of-sale terminal 110, such as information regarding consumer 125, such as personally identifiable information, loyalty rewards number(s), shopping patterns, points, buying power index, and/or other suitable information. In several embodiments, consumer information module 114 can process the information provided from mobile application 123 to provide information to merchant 115 regarding consumer 125. In some embodiments, mobile device 120 can communicate information, such as a buying power index, to point-of-sale terminal 110 and/or merchant 115 upon entering the store of merchant 115.
In many embodiments, after mobile device 120 has communicated with point-of-sale terminal 110 using communication module 124 to receive the merchant identifier and other transaction information, mobile device 120 can communicate with financial institution 130 and/or transaction system 140, either directly or through mobile wallet provider 160, to request a payment be made to merchant account 151 of merchant 115 from consumer account 131. For example, when mobile device 120 communicates with financial institution 130 (either directly or through mobile wallet provider 160) to request a payment be made, account module 134 of financial institution 130 can determine account information about merchant account 151, such as the account identifier of merchant account 151, at least partially based on the merchant identifier received from mobile device 130. In some embodiments, financial institution 130 can communicate with transaction system 140 to get the account information about merchant account 151, which can be stored in merchant account database 141. In some embodiments, financial institution 130 can save the account information about merchant account 151 so financial institution does not need to query the account information from merchant account database 141 in transaction system 140 for future transaction involving the same merchant identifier. In other embodiments, financial institution 130 can query for the account information from merchant account database 141 in transaction system 140 for each new transaction, or at occasional and/or regular intervals. In other embodiments, when mobile device 120 communicates with transaction system 140 (either directly or through mobile wallet provider 160) to request a payment be made, transaction system 140 can provide the account information about merchant account 151 to first financial institution 130.
In many embodiments, having the account information about merchant account 151, financial institution 130 can initiate a payment to financial institution 150 from consumer account 131 to merchant account 151. In several embodiments, before initiating payment, authorization module 133 can determine whether to authorize payment from consumer account 131. For example, financial institution 131 can determine whether the payment amount is within the available funds in consumer account 131, determine whether consumer account 131 is currently open and in good status (or closed), authenticate the identity of consumer 125 using mobile device 120, and/or perform other actions. For example, in some embodiments, authentication module 121 can authenticate the identity of consumer 125, and that information can be communicated from mobile device 120 to financial institution 130. In some embodiments, mobile device 120 can prompt consumer 125 to authenticate before and/or after mobile device 120 receives the merchant identifier and/or the transaction information from point-of-sale terminal 110.
In some embodiments, authorization module 133 can request additional authentication from authentication module 121 (which can be directly through a network between financial institution 130 and mobile wallet 120, or can be through mobile wallet provider 160 and/or through transaction system 140) after receiving the request for payment from mobile device 120 and/or after receiving the information about merchant 115 and/or merchant account 151. In a number of embodiments, authorization module 133 of financial institution 130 can perform different and/or varying levels of authentication based on various factors. For example, authentication module 121 and/or authorization module 133 can determine whether mobile device 120 used to send the request for payment has been previously used by consumer 125 for transaction with financial institution 130, whether biometrics of the consumer match stored biometrics of consumer 125, whether the requested transaction and associated details (e.g., the identity of merchant 115, the location of merchant 115, the payment amount, the one or more items to be purchased, and/or other suitable factors) are consistent with spending patterns of consumer 125, whether consumer 125 has reported mobile device 120 lost or stolen, whether consumer 125 has reported that credit cards, debit cards, or other information about consumer account 131 have been lost or stolen, and/or other suitable factors. In various embodiments, financial institution 130 can adjust the level of authentication used to verify the identity of consumer 125 based on one or more of these factors, and/or based on the payment amount, the identity of merchant 115, the location of merchant 115, historical spending of consumer 125, and/or other relevant information.
In many embodiments, after receiving authorization from authorization module 133, financial institution 130 can initiate a payment to financial institution 150 to transfer funds from consumer account 131 to merchant account 151. In a number of embodiments, the payment can be effected by sending payment information regarding a deposit to be made in merchant account 151 from consumer account 131. In a number of embodiments, the payment information transferred from financial institution 130 to financial institution 150 can effectuate an authenticated credit push, which can irrevocably satisfy payment to the merchant and/or ensure that the merchant has good funds when consumer 125 leaves the store of merchant 115. For example, the payment can be a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from consumer account 131 to merchant account 151, which can be settled immediately. In various embodiments, the payment information transferred from financial institution 130 to financial institution 150 can effectuate a push promise to pay, which can provide an irrevocable guarantee of payment from financial institution 130 to financial institution 150. In several embodiments, for example, the payment can be an ACH (Automated Clearing House) credit push, which can provide an irrevocable funding guarantee.
In many embodiments, the payment and/or the guarantee of payment can be sent in real-time from financial institution 130 to financial institution 150, which can happen for each such transaction. In some embodiments, the settlement of the transaction can happen later, such as in a nightly batch fashion, and in some embodiments, can happen through a different network, such as an ACH network or a credit network. In other embodiments, the real-time payment and/or guarantee of payment can be processed through an ACH network or a credit network. In some embodiments, the consumer can provide instructions to financial institution 130 to label the transaction as a debit or a credit transaction in consumer account 131, and in some embodiments can provide such instructions with the request to pay, or before or after the request to pay. In some embodiments, a credit transaction can be treated as a micro-loan. In certain embodiments, a debit pull with guaranteed promise to pay can be used, such that financial institution 150 can receive a guaranteed promise to pay from financial institution 130 and pull the funds using a debit pull.
In various embodiments, transaction system 140 can store information regarding each transaction in transaction database 142. In several embodiments, transaction system 140 can serve as a central auditor for transactions between the financial institutions (e.g., 130, 150) in data communication with transaction system 142.
In a number of embodiments, financial institution 150, upon receiving payment and/or guarantee of payment, can notify point-of-sale terminal 110 and/or merchant 115 in real-time that merchant 115 has satisfactorily received payment from consumer 125. For example, the notification can include various information, such as the transaction identifier, the amount received in payment (or guarantee), the merchant identifier, and/or other information. Receiving the notice of good funds can allow merchant 115 to proceed, such as, for example, to allow consumer to leave the store of merchant 115 with the items. In some embodiments, for example, point-of-sale terminal 110 can match the notification to the pending transaction in point-of-sale terminal 110 using the transaction identifier. In certain embodiments, merchant 115 can match the notification to the point-of-sale terminal using the merchant identifier. In some embodiments, consumer 125 can receive a notification on mobile device 120 that the transaction has cleared.
In several embodiments, system 100 can beneficially allow consumer 125 to send payment directly and/or immediately to merchant 115 when consumer 125 is checking out at point-of-sale terminal 110. In many embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can eliminate the acquirer model that is conventionally used in payment card transactions. In several embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can advantageously streamline payments by eliminating the need for the financial institution (i.e., the acquirer) of merchant 115 to request payment from the financial institution (i.e., the issuer) of consumer 125. For example, in many embodiments, financial institution 150 does not need to request payment from financial institution 130. In many embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can beneficially ensure merchants (e.g., merchant 115) are paid by consumers (e.g., consumer 125) while eliminating and/or reducing many of the transaction fees paid to various entities in the conventional model.
In a number of embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can advantageously eliminate the chargeback liability of merchants for fraudulent transactions. In the conventional acquirer-issuer model, the merchant (e.g., 115) is responsible for verifying the credit or debit card to ensure that the card is not being used fraudulently. In several embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can beneficially place the liability on the financial institution (e.g., 130) of the consumer (e.g. 125), which can be in a better position (e.g., with more and/or better information) than the merchant (e.g., 115) to determine if the request to pay is a legitimate, authentic transaction requested by the consumer (e.g., 125) and/or if the consumer's account is still open and in good status (or closed), has sufficient funds, etc. In various embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can advantageously allow the financial institution (e.g., 130) of the consumer (e.g., 125) to choose how to authenticate the consumer (e.g., 125), and/or can beneficially allow the financial institution (e.g., 130) of the consumer (e.g., 125) to choose the level of authentication, which can be tailored for each consumer (e.g., 125) and/or for each transaction (e.g., the financial institution (e.g., 130) can decide, at least partially based on its risk determination, that a transaction with a higher payment amount warrants a higher level of authentication). In several embodiments, the liability for fraudulent use of the consumer account (e.g., 131) can be placed on the consumer (e.g., 125), and/or the consumer (e.g., 125) can choose the level of authentication used by the financial institution (e.g., 130) of the consumer (e.g., 125). In many embodiments, unauthorized access to consumer account 131 can beneficially be reduced and/or eliminated using the payment method provided by system 100 and described herein.
In several embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can beneficially provide the ability for financial institution 130 to communicate directly with consumer 125 at point-of-sale 110 when making a transaction. In many embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein can provide information to consumer 125, such as account balance, insufficient funds, lock/freeze on consumer account 131, etc., in real-time before consumer 125 requests payments, which can advantageously eliminate and/or reduce negative experiences of consumer 125, such as attempting to transact with insufficient funds or a freeze on consumer account 131.
In several embodiments, account information about consumer account 131 can beneficially be better protected from theft by the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein, because, in a number of embodiments, the account information of consumer account 131 and/or personally identifiable information of consumer 125 can be undisclosed to third parties other than financial institution 130, which maintains consumer account 131. For example, in some embodiments, the account information of consumer account 131 and/or personally identifiable information of consumer 125 can be undisclosed to point-of-sale terminal 110, merchant 115, transaction system 140, and/or financial institution 150. In many embodiments, the account identifier (e.g., account number) of consumer account 131 is not sent across any networks, but resides solely in financial institution 130, which can beneficially prevent that information from being stolen. For example, the many recent large-scale data breaches of merchant systems that have exposed consumer account information and personally identifiable information of millions of consumers could have been mitigated by using the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 and described herein.
In other embodiments, consumer 125 can choose to provide account information of consumer account 131 and/or personally identifiable information of consumer 125 to one or more third parties. For example, in some embodiments consumer 125 can set privacy instructions in mobile device 120 and/or with financial institution 130 regarding what information can be disclosed to third parties. For example, consumer 125 can elect to disclose certain information to merchant 115 in order to receive discounts, point, and/or other perks from merchant 115. For example, in some embodiments, financial institution 130 can send certain personally identifiable information of consumer 125 through transaction system 140 to financial institution 150 along with the payment information, and financial institution 150 can provide the information to merchant 115. In the same or other embodiments, mobile device 120 can provide certain personally identifiable information of consumer 125 to merchant 115, such as through the wireless data communication protocol. Examples of such personally identifiably information can include a name, a home address, a telephone number, a social security number, a tax identification number, an age, an income level, marital status, a number of dependents, a frequent shopper identifier, shopping preferences, etc.
In various embodiments, the payment systems and methods provided by system 100 described herein also can beneficially shield the account information about merchant account 151 from being disclosed outside a network of financial institutions (e.g., 130, 150) and transaction system 140, which can beneficially prevent theft and misuse of the account information about merchant account 151.
Turning ahead in the drawings, FIG. 2 illustrates a flow chart for a method 200, according to an embodiment. In some embodiments, method 200 can be a method of facilitating secure payment transactions. Method 200 is merely exemplary and is not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Method 200 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 200 can be performed in the order presented. In other embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 200 can be performed in any suitable order. In still other embodiments, one or more of the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 200 can be combined or skipped. In some embodiments, method 200 can be performed by financial institution 130 (FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 2, in some embodiments, method 200 can optionally include one or more preliminary blocks, such as a block 201 and a block 202, described below. Specifically, method 200 can include block 201 of receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device, a preliminary request for account information. The first financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 130 (FIG. 1). The mobile device can be similar or identical to mobile device 120 (FIG. 1).
In several embodiments, method 200 additionally can include block 202 of sending, from the first financial institution to the mobile device, the account information. In some embodiments, the account include can include an account balance and an account status of a first account. The first account can be similar or identical to consumer account 131 (FIG. 1).
In a number of embodiments, method 200 further can include a block 203 of receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device of a consumer, a first request to pay a merchant for a payment amount from a first account of the consumer maintained by the first financial institution. The consumer can be similar or identical to consumer 125 (FIG. 1). The merchant can be similar or identical to merchant 115 (FIG. 1). In many embodiments, the first request can include first information, which can include a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and/or the payment amount. In several embodiments, the first information can be sent to the first financial institution from a mobile application running on a mobile device used by the consumer at a store of the merchant to pay for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The mobile application can be similar or identical to mobile application 123 (FIG. 1). In some embodiments, the one or more items to be purchased can include at least one of one or more products or one or more services. In many embodiments, the merchant identifier can be associated with the merchant. In a number of embodiments, the mobile application can be associated with the first account. In some embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to a point-of-sale terminal at the store of the merchant. In various embodiments, the merchant identifier can be obtained by the mobile device from the point-of-sale terminal using a proximity-based wireless data communication protocol.
In many embodiments, method 200 additionally can include a block 204 of determining, at the first financial institution, second information. In many embodiments, the second information can include an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system. The second account can be similar or identical to merchant account 151 (FIG. 1). The second financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 150 (FIG. 1). The first system can be similar or identical to transaction system 140 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the account identifier can be or include an account number. In some embodiments, the first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In many embodiments, the first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In some embodiments, the second information further can include a name of the merchant and/or a location of the store of the merchant.
In some embodiments, block 204 of determining second information can include a block 205 of determining, at the first financial institution, the second information at least partially based on the merchant identifier and the third information. In a number of embodiments, the third information can be received by the first financial institution from the first system prior to receiving the first request to pay the merchant from the mobile device. For example, the third information can be stored at the first financial institution from a previous query to the first system. In many embodiments, the third information can include the account identifier of the second account. In some embodiments, the second information can include the third information.
In other embodiments, block 204 of determining second information can include a block 206 and a block 207, described below. For example, block 204 can include block 206 of sending, from the first financial institution to the first system, a second request to determine the second information. In several embodiments, the second request can include the merchant identifier.
In these same other embodiments, block 204 can include block 207 of receiving, at the first financial institution from the first system, the third information. The third information can include the account identifier of the second account. In many embodiments, the second information can include the third information.
In some embodiments, method 200 can continue with a block 208 of authorizing, at the first financial institution, a payment from the first account to the second account.
In a number of embodiments, block 208 of authorizing the payment from the first account to the second account can include a block 209 of authenticating an identity of the consumer that used the mobile device to send the first request to pay the merchant from the first account. In some embodiments, block 209 of authenticating the identity of the consumer can include authenticating the identity of the consumer based at least in part on whether the mobile device used to send the first request has previously been used by the consumer in transaction involving the first financial institution, whether biometrics of the consumer using the mobile device match stored biometrics of the consumer, and/or whether at least one of an identity of the merchant, a location of the merchant, or the payment amount is consistent with historical patterns of behavior by the consumer.
In a number of embodiments, the first information further can include the one or more items to be purchased, and block 209 of authenticating the identity of the consumer further can include authenticating the identity of the consumer based at least in part on the one or more items to be purchased by the consumer for the payment amount from the merchant.
In a number of embodiments, block 209 of authenticating the identity of the consumer further can include adjusting a level of authentication at least partially based on the payment amount to be paid to the merchant, whether the mobile device used to send the first request has previously been used by the consumer in transaction involving the first financial institution, whether biometrics of the consumer using the mobile device match stored biometrics of the consumer, and/or whether at least one of an identity of the merchant, a location of the merchant, the payment amount, or the one or more items to be purchased is consistent with historical patterns of behavior by the consumer.
In many embodiments, block 208 of authorizing payment from the first account to the second account additionally can include a block 210 of determining a current status of the first account. For example, the first financial institution can determine whether the first account is open and in good status, or has a freeze or hold status.
In several embodiments, block 208 of authorizing payment from the first account to the second account additionally can include a block 211 of determining available funds of the first account. For example, the first financial institution can use the determination of the available funds of the first account to determine whether the payment amount can be covered by the available funds of the first account.
In a number of embodiments, method 200 can continue with a block 212 of sending, from the first financial institution to the first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. In several embodiments, the payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, can notify the merchant in order to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer. In some embodiments, the payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and/or the payment amount. In a number of embodiments, the payment information can include the merchant identifier.
In some embodiments, the payment information further can include a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account. In other embodiments, the payment information further can include an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account. In several embodiments, the payment information further can include a set of personally identifiable information of the consumer. In a number of embodiments, the set of personally identifiable information can be at least partially based on privacy instructions sent by the consumer to the first financial institution.
Turning ahead in the drawings, FIG. 3 illustrates a flow chart for a method 300, according to an embodiment. In some embodiments, method 300 can be a method of facilitating secure payment transactions. Method 300 is merely exemplary and is not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Method 300 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 300 can be performed in the order presented. In other embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 300 can be performed in any suitable order. In still other embodiments, one or more of the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 300 can be combined or skipped. In some embodiments, method 300 can be performed by transaction system 140 (FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 3, method 300 can include a block 301 of receiving, at a first system from a first entity, a request. The first system can be similar or identical to transaction system 140 (FIG. 1). In some embodiments, the first entity can be a first financial institution. The first financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 130 (FIG. 1). In other embodiments, the first entity can be a mobile device being used a consumer. In yet other embodiments, the first entity can be a mobile wallet provider in data communication with the mobile device being used by the consumer. In a number of embodiments, the request can include a merchant identifier. In several embodiments, the merchant identifier can be associated with a merchant. The merchant can be similar or identical to merchant 115 (FIG. 1). In many embodiments, the first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and a second financial institution. The second financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 150 (FIG. 1). In various embodiments, the first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In some embodiments, the first financial institution can maintain a first account of a consumer. The first account can be similar or identical to consumer account 131 (FIG. 1). The consumer can be similar or identical to consumer 125 (FIG. 1). In many embodiments, the first system can be in data communication with a merchant account database. The merchant account database can be similar or identical to merchant account database 141 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the first system can include the merchant account database In some embodiments, the first system can include a transaction database. The transaction database can be similar or identical to transaction database 142 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to a point-of-sale terminal at the store of the merchant. In various embodiments, the merchant identifier can be obtained by the mobile device from the point-of-sale terminal using a proximity-based wireless data communication protocol.
In many embodiments, method 300 additionally can include a block 302 of determining, at the first system, using the merchant account database, first information. In several embodiments, the first information can include an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution. The second account can be similar or identical to merchant account 151 (FIG. 1). The second financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 150 (FIG. 1). In some embodiments, the account identifier can be associated with the merchant identifier in the merchant account database. In a number of embodiments, the first information further can include a name of the merchant and/or a location of a store of the merchant.
In many embodiments, method 300 further can include a block 303 of sending the first information from the first system to the first financial institution.
In several embodiments, method 300 additionally can include a block 304 of receiving, at the first system from the first financial institution, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. In a number of embodiments, the consumer can use a mobile device at the store of the merchant to pay for the one or more items. The mobile device can be similar or identical to mobile device 120 (FIG. 1). In some embodiments, the mobile device can be running a mobile application associated with the first account. The mobile application can be similar or identical to mobile application 123 (FIG. 1). In many embodiments, the payment information can include a transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and/or the payment amount. In a number of embodiments, the one or more items to be purchased can include at least one of one or more products or one or more services.
In a number of embodiments, method 300 optionally can include a block 305 of storing the payment information in the transaction database.
In many embodiments, method 300 can continue with a block 306 of sending, from the first system to the second financial institution, the payment information such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
In some embodiments, the payment information further can include a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account. In other embodiments, the payment information further can include an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account. In several embodiments, the payment information further can include a set of personally identifiable information of the consumer. In a number of embodiments, the set of personally identifiable information can be at least partially based on privacy instructions sent by the consumer to the first financial institution.
Turning ahead in the drawings, FIG. 4 illustrates a flow chart for a method 400, according to an embodiment. In some embodiments, method 400 can be a method of facilitating secure payment transactions. Method 400 is merely exemplary and is not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Method 400 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 400 can be performed in the order presented. In other embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 400 can be performed in any suitable order. In still other embodiments, one or more of the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 400 can be combined or skipped. In some embodiments, method 400 can be performed by mobile device 120 (FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 4, method 400 can include a block 401 of performing, at a mobile device, a preliminary identity authentication of a consumer using the mobile device. The mobile device can be similar or identical to mobile device 120 (FIG. 1). The consumer can be similar or identical to consumer 125 (FIG. 1).
In many embodiments, method 400 additionally can include a block 402 of receiving at the mobile device first information from a point-of-sale terminal. The point-of-sale terminal can be similar or identical to point-of-sale terminal 110 (FIG. 1). In several embodiments, the first information can include a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and/or a payment amount. In some embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to the point-of-sale terminal at a store of a merchant. The merchant can be similar or identical to merchant 115 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the mobile device can run a mobile application that is associated with a first account of the consumer using the mobile device. The mobile application can be similar or identical to mobile application 123 (FIG. 1). The first account can be similar or identical to consumer account 131 (FIG. 1). In several embodiments, the first account of the consumer can be maintained by a first financial institution. The first financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 130 (FIG. 1).
In some embodiments, method 400 optionally can include various blocks before or after block 402 of receiving at the mobile device first information from a point-of-sale terminal. In various embodiments, method 400 can include a block 403 of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a preliminary request for account information. In several embodiments, the account information can include an account balance and an account status of the first account.
In a number of embodiments, method 400 further optionally can include, after block 403 of sending the preliminary request for account information, a block 404 of receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution, the account information.
In many embodiments, method 400 can continue with a block 405 of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a first request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer. In a number of embodiments, the first request can include the first information, such that the first financial institution, upon receiving the first request, can determine second information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system, and such that the first financial institution can send to the first system payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. The second account can be similar or identical to merchant account 151 (FIG. 1). The second financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 150 (FIG. 1). The first system can be similar or identical transaction system 140 (FIG. 1).
In a number of embodiments, the payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, can notify the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer. In several embodiments, the first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In various embodiments, the first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In a number of embodiments, the payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and the payment amount. In some embodiments, the payment information further can include one of: (a) a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account, or (b) an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account.
In some embodiments, method 400 optionally can include additional blocks after sending the first request to pay the merchant and before the payment information is sent to the first system from the first financial institution. For example, in a number of embodiments, method 400 optionally can include a block 406 of receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution, an additional authentication request to perform an additional identity authentication of the consumer using the mobile device.
In various embodiments, method 400 further can include a block 407 of performing, at the mobile device, the additional identity authentication of the consumer using the mobile device. In many embodiments, block 407 can include performing the additional authentication of the consumer based at least in part on determining biometrics of the consumer using the mobile device and/or requesting the consumer to enter additional information in the mobile device.
In several embodiments, method 400 additionally can include a block 408 of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a response to the additional authentication request.
Turning ahead in the drawings, FIG. 5 illustrates a flow chart for a method 500, according to an embodiment. In some embodiments, method 500 can be a method of facilitating secure payment transactions. Method 500 is merely exemplary and is not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Method 500 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 500 can be performed in the order presented. In other embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 500 can be performed in any suitable order. In still other embodiments, one or more of the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 500 can be combined or skipped. In some embodiments, method 500 can be performed by point-of-sale terminal 110 (FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 5, method 500 can include a block 501 of determining, at a point-of-sale terminal at a store of a merchant, a payment amount for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by a consumer. The point-of-sale terminal can be similar or identical to point-of-sale terminal 110 (FIG. 1). The merchant can be similar or identical to merchant 115 (FIG. 1). The consumer can be similar of identical to consumer 125 (FIG. 1).
In several embodiments, method 500 additionally can include a block 502 of sending first information from the point-of-sale terminal to a mobile device used by the consumer. The mobile device can be similar or identical to mobile device 120 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the first information can be sent from the point-of-sale terminal to the mobile device using a proximity-based wireless data protocol. In several embodiments, the first information can include a merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and/or the payment amount. In a number of embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to the point-of-sale terminal at the store of the merchant. In various embodiments, the mobile device can run a mobile application that is associated with a first account of the consumer using the mobile device. The mobile application can be similar or identical to mobile application 123 (FIG. 1). The first account can be similar or identical to consumer account 131 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the first account of the consumer can be maintained by a first financial institution. The first financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 130 (FIG. 1). In several embodiments, the mobile device, upon receiving the first information, can send a first request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account. In a number of embodiments, the first request can include the first information, such that the first financial institution, upon receiving the first request, can determine second information including an account identifier of a second account of the merchant maintained by a second financial institution, at least partially based on the merchant identifier and third information obtained from a first system, and such that the first financial institution sends to the first system payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account. The second account can be similar or identical to merchant account 151 (FIG. 1). The second financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 150 (FIG. 1). The first system can be similar or identical to transaction system 140 (FIG. 1).
In some embodiments, the payment information can be routed through the first system to the second financial institution. In various embodiments, the first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In many embodiments, the first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In several embodiments, the payment information can include the transaction identifier, the account identifier of the second account, and/or the payment amount. in some embodiments, the payment information further can include one of: (a) a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account, or (b) an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account.
In various embodiments, method 500 optionally can include a block 503 of receiving at the point-of-sale terminal from the mobile device, information about the consumer. In some embodiments, block 503 can be performed before or after block 501 of determining the payment amount for the one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer, before or after block 502 of sending the first information from the point-of-sale terminal to the mobile device used by the consumer, or before or after block 504, described below.
In many embodiments, method 500 can continue with a block 504 of receiving, at the point-of-sale terminal from the second financial institution, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
Turning ahead in the drawings, FIG. 6 illustrates a flow chart for a method 600, according to an embodiment. In some embodiments, method 600 can be a method of facilitating secure payment transactions. Method 600 is merely exemplary and is not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Method 600 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 600 can be performed in the order presented. In other embodiments, the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 600 can be performed in any suitable order. In still other embodiments, one or more of the procedures, the processes, and/or the activities of method 600 can be combined or skipped. In some embodiments, method 600 can be performed by financial institution 150 (FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 6, method 600 can include a block 601 of receiving, at a second financial institution from a first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in a second account of a merchant maintained by the second financial institution from a first account of a consumer maintained by a first financial institution to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount. The second financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 150 (FIG. 1). The first system can be similar or identical to transaction system 140 (FIG. 1). The second account can be similar or identical to merchant account 151 (FIG. 1). The first account can be similar or identical to consumer account 131 (FIG. 1). The consumer can be similar or identical to consumer 125 (FIG. 1). The first financial institution can be similar or identical to financial institution 130 (FIG. 1).
In a number of embodiments, the payment information can be sent from the first financial institution to the first system and routed through the first system to the second financial institution. In several embodiments, the first system can be in data communication with the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In various embodiments, the first system can be maintained by an entity that is different from the first financial institution and the second financial institution. In many embodiments, the consumer can use a mobile device at a store of the merchant to pay for the one or more items. The mobile device can be similar or identical to mobile device 120 (FIG. 1). In a number of embodiments, the mobile device can run a mobile application associated with the first account. The mobile application can be similar or identical to mobile application 123 (FIG. 1). In several embodiments, the payment information can include a transaction identifier, an account identifier of the second account, and/or the payment amount. In a number of embodiments, the first financial institution can determine the account identifier of the second account based on a merchant identifier and based on third information obtained from the first system. In several embodiments, the merchant identifier can uniquely correspond to a point-of-sale terminal at the store of a merchant. The point-of-sale terminal can be similar or identical to point-of-sale terminal 110 (FIG. 1).
In a number of embodiments, the mobile device can send a request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account. In many embodiments, the request can include first information including the merchant identifier, a transaction identifier, and/or the payment amount. In several embodiments, the payment information further can include one of: (a) a settlement credit push of funds for the payment amount from the first account to the second account, or (b) an irrevocable promise to pay the payment amount from the first account to the second account.
In several embodiments, method 600 optionally can include a block 602 of crediting the second account with the payment amount. For example, after the second financial institution has received the payment information, the second account can be credited with the payment amount.
In many embodiments, method 600 can continue with a block 603 of sending, from the second financial institution to the point-of-sale terminal, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer. In some embodiments, block 603 can include notifying the merchant that funds for the payment amount are immediately available in the second account.
Returning again to FIG. 1, as described above, point-of-sale terminal 110 can include one or more modules, such as checkout module 111, communication module 112, payment module 113, and/or consumer information module 114. Point-of-sale terminal 110 and the modules therein are merely exemplary and are not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Point-of-sale terminal 110 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, certain elements or modules of system 110 can perform various procedures, processes, and/or acts. In other embodiments, the procedures, processes, and/or acts can be performed by other suitable elements or modules.
In many embodiments, checkout module 111 can at least partially perform block 501 (FIG. 5) of determining, at a point-of-sale terminal at a store of a merchant, a payment amount for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by a consumer.
In several embodiments, communication module 112 can at least partially perform block 502 (FIG. 5) of sending first information from the point-of-sale terminal to a mobile device used by the consumer, block 503 (FIG. 5) of receiving at the point-of-sale terminal from the mobile device, information about the consumer, and/or block 504 (FIG. 5) of receiving, at the point-of-sale terminal from the second financial institution, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
In a number of embodiments, payment module 113 can at least partially perform block 504 (FIG. 5) of receiving, at the point-of-sale terminal from the second financial institution, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
In various embodiments, consumer information module 114 can at least partially perform block 503 (FIG. 5) of receiving at the point-of-sale terminal from the mobile device, information about the consumer.
Continuing with FIG. 1, as described above, mobile device 120 can include one or more modules, such as authentication module 121, account module 122, and/or communication module 124. Mobile device 120 and the modules therein are merely exemplary and are not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Mobile device 120 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, certain elements or modules of mobile device 120 can perform various procedures, processes, and/or acts. In other embodiments, the procedures, processes, and/or acts can be performed by other suitable elements or modules.
In many embodiments, authentication module 121 can at least partially perform block 401 (FIG. 4) of performing, at a mobile device, a preliminary identity authentication of a consumer using the mobile device, and/or block 407 (FIG. 4) of performing, at the mobile device, the additional identity authentication of the consumer using the mobile device.
In several embodiments, account module 122 can at least partially perform block 403 (FIG. 4) of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a preliminary request for account information, and/or block 404 (FIG. 4) of receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution the account information.
In a number of embodiments, communication module 124 can at least partially perform block 402 (FIG. 4) of receiving at the mobile device first information from a point-of-sale terminal, block 403 (FIG. 4) of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a preliminary request for account information, block 404 (FIG. 4) of receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution, the account information, block 405 (FIG. 4) of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a first request to pay the merchant for the payment amount from the first account for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer, block 406 (FIG. 4) of receiving, at the mobile device from the first financial institution, an additional authentication request to perform an additional identity authentication of the consumer using the mobile device, and/or block 408 (FIG. 4) of sending, from the mobile device to the first financial institution, a response to the additional authentication request.
Continuing with FIG. 1, as described above, financial institution 130 can include one or more modules, such as communication module 132, authorization module 133, and/or account module 134. Financial institution 130 and the modules therein are merely exemplary and are not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Financial institution 130 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, certain elements or modules of financial institution 130 can perform various procedures, processes, and/or acts. In other embodiments, the procedures, processes, and/or acts can be performed by other suitable elements or modules.
In many embodiments, communication module 132 can at least partially perform block 201 (FIG. 2) of receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device, a preliminary request for account information, block 202 (FIG. 2) of sending, from the first financial institution to the mobile device, the account information, block 203 (FIG. 2) of receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device of a consumer, a first request to pay a merchant for a payment amount from a first account of the consumer maintained by the first financial institution, block 206 (FIG. 2) of sending, from the first financial institution to the first system, a second request to determine the second information, block 207 (FIG. 2) of receiving, at the first financial institution from the first system, the third information, and/or block 212 (FIG. 2) of sending, from the first financial institution to the first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account.
In some embodiments, authorization module 133 can at least partially perform block 208 (FIG. 2) of authorizing, at the first financial institution, a payment from the first account to the second account, and/or block 209 (FIG. 2) of authenticating an identity of the consumer that used the mobile device to send the first request to pay the merchant from the first account.
In a number of embodiments, account module 134 can at least partially perform block 201 (FIG. 2) of receiving, at a first financial institution from a mobile device, a preliminary request for account information, block 202 (FIG. 2) of sending, from the first financial institution to the mobile device, the account information, block 204 (FIG. 2) of determining, at the first financial institution, second information, block 205 (FIG. 2) of determining, at the first financial institution, the second information at least partially based on the merchant identifier and the third information, block 209 (FIG. 2) of authenticating an identity of the consumer that used the mobile device to send the first request to pay the merchant from the first account, block 210 (FIG. 2) of determining a current status of the first account, and/or block 211 (FIG. 2) of determining available funds of the first account.
Continuing with FIG. 1, as described above, transaction system 140 can include one or more modules, such as communication module 143, account module 144, and/or transaction module 145. Transaction system 140 and the modules therein are merely exemplary and are not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Transaction system 140 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, certain elements or modules of transaction system 140 can perform various procedures, processes, and/or acts. In other embodiments, the procedures, processes, and/or acts can be performed by other suitable elements or modules.
In many embodiments, communication module 143 can at least partially perform block 301 (FIG. 3) of receiving, at a first system from a first financial institution, a request, block 303 (FIG. 3) of sending the first information from the first system to the first financial institution, block 304 (FIG. 3) of receiving, at the first system from the first financial institution, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in the second account from the first account to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount, and/or block 306 (FIG. 3) of sending, from the first system to the second financial institution, the payment information such that the second financial institution, upon receiving the payment information, notifies the merchant to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer.
In some embodiments, account module 144 can at least partially perform block 302 (FIG. 3) of determining, at the first system, using the merchant account database, first information.
In a number of embodiments, transaction module 145 can at least partially perform block 305 (FIG. 3) of storing the payment information in the transaction database.
Continuing with FIG. 1, as described above, financial institution 150 can include one or more modules, such as communication module 152, and/or account module 153. Financial institution 150 and the modules therein are merely exemplary and are not limited to the embodiments presented herein. Financial institution 150 can be employed in many different embodiments or examples not specifically depicted or described herein. In some embodiments, certain elements or modules of financial institution 150 can perform various procedures, processes, and/or acts. In other embodiments, the procedures, processes, and/or acts can be performed by other suitable elements or modules.
In many embodiments, communication module 152 can at least partially perform block 601 (FIG. 6) of receiving, at a second financial institution from a first system, payment information regarding a deposit to be made in a second account of a merchant maintained by the second financial institution from a first account of a consumer maintained by a first financial institution to pay the merchant for one or more items to be purchased from the merchant by the consumer for the payment amount, and/or block 603 (FIG. 6) of sending, from the second financial institution to the point-of-sale terminal, a notification to satisfy an expectation of the merchant for payment from the consumer
In various embodiments, account module 153 can at least partially perform block 602 (FIG. 6) of crediting the second account with the payment amount.
Turning ahead in the drawings, FIG. 7 illustrates a computer 700, all of which or a portion of which can be suitable for implementing an embodiment of at least a portion of point-of-sale terminal 110 (FIG. 1), mobile device 120 (FIG. 1), financial institution 130 (FIG. 1), transaction system 140 (FIG. 1), financial institution 150 (FIG. 1), and/or the techniques described in method 200 (FIG. 2), method 300 (FIG. 3), method 400 (FIG. 4), method 500 (FIG. 5), and/or method 600 (FIG. 6). Computer 700 includes a chassis 702 containing one or more circuit boards (not shown), a USB (universal serial bus) port 712, a Compact Disc Read-Only Memory (CD-ROM) and/or Digital Video Disc (DVD) drive 716, and a hard drive 714. A representative block diagram of the elements included on the circuit boards inside chassis 702 is shown in FIG. 8. A central processing unit (CPU) 810 in FIG. 8 is coupled to a system bus 814 in FIG. 8. In various embodiments, the architecture of CPU 810 can be compliant with any of a variety of commercially distributed architecture families.
Continuing with FIG. 8, system bus 814 also is coupled to memory 808 that includes both read only memory (ROM) and random access memory (RAM). Non-volatile portions of memory storage unit 808 or the ROM can be encoded with a boot code sequence suitable for restoring computer 700 (FIG. 7) to a functional state after a system reset. In addition, memory 808 can include microcode such as a Basic Input-Output System (BIOS). In some examples, the one or more memory storage units of the various embodiments disclosed herein can comprise memory storage unit 808, a USB-equipped electronic device, such as, an external memory storage unit (not shown) coupled to universal serial bus (USB) port 712 (FIGS. 7-8), hard drive 714 (FIGS. 7-8), and/or CD-ROM or DVD drive 716 (FIGS. 7-8). In the same or different examples, the one or more memory storage units of the various embodiments disclosed herein can comprise an operating system, which can be a software program that manages the hardware and software resources of a computer and/or a computer network. The operating system can perform basic tasks such as, for example, controlling and allocating memory, prioritizing the processing of instructions, controlling input and output devices, facilitating networking, and managing files. Some examples of common operating systems can comprise Microsoft® Windows® operating system (OS), Mac® OS, UNIX® OS, and Linux® OS.
As used herein, “processor” and/or “processing module” means any type of computational circuit, such as but not limited to a microprocessor, a microcontroller, a controller, a complex instruction set computing (CISC) microprocessor, a reduced instruction set computing (RISC) microprocessor, a very long instruction word (VLIW) microprocessor, a graphics processor, a digital signal processor, or any other type of processor or processing circuit capable of performing the desired functions. In some examples, the one or more processors of the various embodiments disclosed herein can comprise CPU 810.
In the depicted embodiment of FIG. 8, various I/O devices such as a disk controller 804, a graphics adapter 824, a video controller 802, a keyboard adapter 826, a mouse adapter 806, a network adapter 820, and other I/O devices 822 can be coupled to system bus 814. Keyboard adapter 826 and mouse adapter 806 are coupled to a keyboard 704 (FIGS. 7 and 8) and a mouse 710 (FIGS. 7 and 8), respectively, of computer 700 (FIG. 7). While graphics adapter 824 and video controller 802 are indicated as distinct units in FIG. 8, video controller 802 can be integrated into graphics adapter 824, or vice versa in other embodiments. Video controller 802 is suitable for refreshing a monitor 706 (FIGS. 7 and 8) to display images on a screen 708 (FIG. 7) of computer 700 (FIG. 7). Disk controller 804 can control hard drive 714 (FIGS. 7 and 8), USB port 712 (FIGS. 7 and 8), and CD-ROM or DVD drive 716 (FIGS. 7 and 8). In other embodiments, distinct units can be used to control each of these devices separately.
In some embodiments, network adapter 820 can comprise and/or be implemented as a WNIC (wireless network interface controller) card (not shown) plugged or coupled to an expansion port (not shown) in computer system 700 (FIG. 7). In other embodiments, the WNIC card can be a wireless network card built into computer system 700 (FIG. 7). A wireless network adapter can be built into computer system 700 (FIG. 7) by having wireless communication capabilities integrated into the motherboard chipset (not shown), or implemented via one or more dedicated wireless communication chips (not shown), connected through a PCI (peripheral component interconnector) or a PCI express bus of computer system 700 (FIG. 7) or USB port 712 (FIG. 7). In other embodiments, network adapter 820 can comprise and/or be implemented as a wired network interface controller card (not shown).
Although many other components of computer 700 (FIG. 7) are not shown, such components and their interconnection are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Accordingly, further details concerning the construction and composition of computer 700 and the circuit boards inside chassis 702 (FIG. 7) need not be discussed herein.
When computer 700 in FIG. 7 is running, program instructions stored on a USB drive in USB port 712, on a CD-ROM or DVD in CD-ROM and/or DVD drive 716, on hard drive 714, or in memory 808 (FIG. 8) are executed by CPU 810 (FIG. 8). A portion of the program instructions, stored on these devices, can be suitable for carrying out all or at least part of the techniques described herein. In various embodiments, computer 700 can be reprogrammed with one or more modules, applications, and/or databases to convert a general purpose computer to a special purpose computer.
Although computer system 700 is illustrated as a desktop computer in FIG. 7, there can be examples where computer system 700 may take a different form factor while still having functional elements similar to those described for computer system 700. In some embodiments, computer system 700 may comprise a single computer, a single server, or a cluster or collection of computers or servers, or a cloud of computers or servers. Typically, a cluster or collection of servers can be used when the demand on computer system 700 exceeds the reasonable capability of a single server or computer. In certain embodiments, computer system 700 may comprise a portable computer, such as a laptop computer. In certain other embodiments, computer system 700 may comprise a mobile device, such as a smartphone. For example, mobile device 120 (FIG. 1) can be a mobile device, such as a smartphone. In certain additional embodiments, computer system 700 may comprise an embedded system.
Although secure real-time payment transactions have been described with reference to specific embodiments, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that various changes may be made without departing from the spirit or scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, the disclosure of embodiments is intended to be illustrative of the scope of the disclosure and is not intended to be limiting. It is intended that the scope of the disclosure shall be limited only to the extent required by the appended claims. For example, to one of ordinary skill in the art, it will be readily apparent that any element of FIGS. 1-8 may be modified, and that the foregoing discussion of certain of these embodiments does not necessarily represent a complete description of all possible embodiments. For example, one or more of the procedures, processes, or activities of FIGS. 2-6 may include different procedures, processes, and/or activities and be performed by many different modules, in many different orders, and/or one or more of the procedures, processes, or activities of FIGS. 2-6 may include one or more of the procedures, processes, or activities of another different one of FIGS. 2-6.
Replacement of one or more claimed elements constitutes reconstruction and not repair. Additionally, benefits, other advantages, and solutions to problems have been described with regard to specific embodiments. The benefits, advantages, solutions to problems, and any element or elements that may cause any benefit, advantage, or solution to occur or become more pronounced, however, are not to be construed as critical, required, or essential features or elements of any or all of the claims, unless such benefits, advantages, solutions, or elements are stated in such claim.
Moreover, embodiments and limitations disclosed herein are not dedicated to the public under the doctrine of dedication if the embodiments and/or limitations: (1) are not expressly claimed in the claims; and (2) are or are potentially equivalents of express elements and/or limitations in the claims under the doctrine of equivalents.